Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates generally to display systems and methods. In particular, features for capturing, displaying and/or recording two or more pictures in a picture (PIPs) system with tracking capability on a display are disclosed.
Description of the Related Art
With the advent of inexpensive and smaller video display systems, the display industry is growing. More and more people enjoy viewing videos using digital viewing systems such as video cameras and mobile devices. The videos can be used in a variety of applications, for instance for entertainment, for professional uses, for fun and pleasure, or for sentimental memories. Given the vast number of uses of viewing videos, more features and capabilities of devices that display the videos are desirable.
Some of the desired features in display devices include displaying a picture in a picture (PIP) on a display of the device. For some uses of digital display systems, the ability to display a PIP allows a viewer to watch video on the main screen as well as other videos in the PIP. For example, one may watch a live football game as it's being played in a main screen while also watching video highlights of another game, or other information, in a smaller picture window.
However, a single PIP does not allow for watching more than one other video at the same time as watching the main video. A viewer, while watching a football game on the main video screen, may want to watch more than one other football game in smaller picture windows. Conventional systems that display only one PIP therefore compromise the enjoyment and utility of the display.
Further, it may be desired to zoom in on specific objects or people in a video and view these in a PIP while those objects or people are moving. For instance, one may want to watch a football game on a main video screen while also viewing a smaller window showing a closer view of a player on the main screen as the player moves around. Conventional systems that display other videos, such as other football games, lack the ability to zoom in on and follow an object, such a particular player, in the PIP.